1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display which is applied to an office automation apparatus or a measuring instrument as a display.
2. Description of the Background Art
A liquid crystal display may present such a phenomenon, called reversal, that a region exhibiting orientation which is different from that in a display electrode, i.e., a reverse region, is formed around the display electrode to reduce the contrast of the liquid crystal display.
As to the reversal of a simple matrix liquid crystal display, known are such a phenomenon that strip-shaped reverse regions extending from a display electrode in three directions are formed by an electric field which obliquely extends between opposite electrodes (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 55-74517 (1980)), and a phenomenon causing strip-shaped reverse regions along two sides of a display electrode on its inclined surfaces (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 58-50514 (1983)).
On the other hand, a method of preparing a liquid crystal display including a step of rubbing an alignment film from a display electrode toward an active element (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 60-178425 (1985)) is proposed as a method of eliminating a reverse region in an active matrix liquid crystal display.
Even if the method described in this prior art is employed, however, the reversal in the active matrix liquid crystal display is not necessarily completely eliminated.